


Cursed

by clara



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, cheesy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clara/pseuds/clara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like Beauty and The Beast but not, also known as: "We found love in a hopeless place."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> and if you read this, thank you.

Once upon a time, not that long ago actually, there was a brilliant and popular popstar called Harry. Though, he had just an average face he was sought after by many, many and I'm talking many, folks. Alas, he wasn't seeking anyone. 

Once upon a time, not that long ago actually, there was a charming yet ordinary high-school student called Louis. And though he had a pretty girlfriend, he actually kind of sorta (read: totally did) fancy the lads. He chose to keep that part a secret.

And that is where the story begins...

It was a fateful night or perhaps a drunken stumble that led to Harry tripping and falling down an open manhole. He landed with an oomph and a "bloody hell" on what felt like a cushion.

"You alright, mate?" A voice called out.

"Yeah, I'm good." He answered, before. "Who's there?"

"Oh, erm. Name's Louis." The voice said before a young man stepped forward.

Harry gasped and his heart raced as he stood and stared quite openly, if we're being honest, at one of the most beautiful people he'd ever seen. Being a brilliant and popular popstar, he had seen a lot of people.

"Shit, sorry about that." Louis touched his face before looking down.

Harry took that moment to look around, "Do you live here?"

"I know it’s not much, but I do like to call this home."

"Why?"

"I've been cursed."

"Cursed? By what?"

"A witch, of course. Honestly, mate. What else would have done such a thing. What else could?"

“What uh, what did she do?” Harry took a step backward. Can you blame him? You would have done the same in his shoes.

“It was a him and it’s not contagious.” 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t… “

“It’s alright,“ Louis sighed. “I was cursed with this.” He gestured at his face.

Harry leaned in close. Maybe there was something he was missing, and if not well it gave him the chance to stare at the boy, without Louis thinking he was creepy or weird.

“Holy shit! I’ve just realized you’re Harry Styles.” This time Louis took a step backward. “The hell are you doing here?”

“Had a lads night out and one too many drinks later I’m falling down manholes. I never did thank you for the soft landing.”

“I like to impress my guests.”

“I am. I’m very impressed.” Harry paused. “I’m still not sure what this witch cursed you with.”

“My face.”

“A face so beautiful it cannot be seen by humans in the light of day?”

“Don’t make jokes, Harold. I’m aware of what I look like.”

“What do you look like?”

“Hideous. Absolutely hideous. After it’d happened... I thought it was a just a laugh, yeah? I went home and when me mum looked at me and screamed, that’s when I just ran. Ended up hiding behind a dumpster in an alley behind a Chinese restaurant for the night before I decided being away from humans was probably best for meself and for them. So, that’s my story tell me about yourself, Harry Styles.”

“M’name’s Harry”

“Not Harold?” Louis interrupted.

“Just Harry.”

Louis nodded. 

“And I love to sing, though being a popstar isn’t as glamourous as others would have you believe.”

“Wow. That was... a really shit story, Harold. How is it so many people fancy you?”

Harry blushed, “I have to keep some things secret.”

“Like how boring you are?” Louis smiled.

“Heeeeeeey.”

“Harry?” Louis hesitated before continuing. “How’ve you not… you know? Fled in terror.”

“How is the curse broken?” Harry asked instead of answering Louis’ question.

Louis shrugged. “The usual way, I suppose. Someone’s got to love me, warts and all.”

“I think I loved you before I met you.”

“Isn’t that a song?”

“Maybe.” Harry reached out to grab Louis’ hand. “But I’m not quoting anyone now, Louis you are by far the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen. Ever. Will you leave here with me? Please.”

“You shittin’ me?”

“I’ve no reason to lie to you.”

“No, I guess you don’t.”

“Then you’ll come with?”

“I dunno, Harry.” Louis looked around at his makeshift home. “I might miss all this.”

“Louis.”

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked. “Just as a thankyou.”

Harry stepped in closer. “You can kiss me for any reason.”

And that is where this story ends, with the brilliant and popular popstar and the charming yet ordinary high school student kissing in a sewer.

Their story continues with them actually leaving the sewer and living happily ever after as most of these tales do.

The end.


End file.
